The Moonlight Faith
It is a cold winter's night. The air was freezing with the sudden change of fall to to winter in the Soul Society. The sky was clear and beautiful. For the briefest of moments it was peaceful. That would be changed in a sec. Taiken Hakumai the Shushin of the Panteon was entering the Soul Society in research of others like him He stepped out of the Seiki Yochi Kado (精気輿地門, Inner Spirit World Access Gate) which is made of Sekkiseki for Senjungami have the ability to render it unaffected against them. " A cold night for this but I better get going." The Senjungami start his way to the Seireitei as the Seiki Yochi Kado (精気輿地門, Inner Spirit World Access Gate) is located at the end of the farthest Rukongai open meadow field. It was at this very moment that a Fōrun-juu named Chōzen had let himself exit from an inn, wanting to view the serenity of the blissful night. Although he knew nobody here, or even anywhere would recognise him, he took his precautions. Moving into a narrow ally, he closed his eyes, gently. As if he was about to pass on into another world, his body, enveloping in black feathers had completely disappeared. Wings arose from his back as all that was seen was a shadow of a raven. Barely noticeable he flew off into the moonlight, his shadow disappearing, leaving no trace of his existence, he flew over a grassy plain, noticing a strange white-haired man, he left not even bothering to look his way. Taiken barely saw Chōzen but paid no mind to him. However before another thing could happen Taiken was attack by normal Holllows. "Hollows are not going to ruin my search." Taiken without a second or any effort killed them thus cleasning them to live in the Soul Society. "Hm? He's strong...but oh well. He's not going to gain my attention anytime soon." Chōzen, forgetting an item, reverted his direction, speeding towards the inn he was previously stationed at. Knowing that the man below him was observing him closely, despite what his indifferent attitude might suggest. He decided to test his theory, and instead of moving in his full crow form, decided to transform back into his standard form. Lowering himself onto the ground, he said to the white-haired man." No matter who you are and where you come from. Your business here does not concern me. As long as the ones I need to protect are protected and my philosophies remain intact, I shall keep my distance. I presume you shall keep yours as well." Chōzen said as he began to move on from his current residence to his new standpoint he shall reach. As Taiken wasn't the kind of Shushin that used his position to force unneeded battles, he went among his business. Its near midnight in the Soul Society and Taiken has yet to find any Pluses with the potential to become a Senjungami. "Not one for miles normally its easy to find at least people that carry the potential to become like me." " Oh? You seem to be quite boastful of yourself? So? What exactly is your kind that so few have the "potential" to become one of you?" Chōzen could sense hints of arrogance, something he absolutely despised. He kept a calm air about him however, not allowing himself to be drowned by anger, especially in the presence of this man. " I am Taiken Hakumai the Shushin of the Panteon. As to what the needed potential are certain spiritual propteries that only one in a thousand souls produce if they are not a natural born one of my kind like myself. What I am is a Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "immortal' untainted god''"). " Pathetic in all honesty. Why is it that you look for "potential" when you are naturally born? And Senjungami? That name...irritates me somehow. So, you are an immortal god as you call yourself? Fine. I shall test your immortality here and now." Chōzen declared, as he once again enveloped himself in a black aura, turning himself into a raven. His voice, now echoing in the horizons commanded."Your first test. Is to find me in the one place I shall forever hide!" Chōzen flew off into the hustling city, moving through every single window and ally and finally finding an area where he knew he could not be found. At least, through conventional means. "Hiding such a unique word. What is it that your hiding is it physically or mentally? Are you hiding bodily pain or mental pain? The fact is all you have to do it know where to look or know what to use that finds through are obstacles whether they be '' ''tangible or intangible." Taiken starts to float in midair above the alley. "I will not need to look for you and I care not about your test, once you show yourselve I will use what will always find you, no matter how deep the darkness you hide in child." "Child he says? " Chōzen thought, as he knew that this man was being exceptionally insolent. Not that Chōzen cared about his insolence, but he cared more about how this man's arrogance was breaking his philosophy. He decided to put an end to this test, and begin another. Returning to his hybrid form, he floated up in the air, still hiding from the man's vision, he immediately sent a flurry of feathers in the man's direction, which pierced through all their obstacles at blinding speeds. "Such arrogance to think he can harm someone like me. Energy with my right hand, Elemental with my left hand combine them and allow Mental to rewrite its properties. Now feel this '''Sankeisei Mahō (さん形成魔法, three formed magic) Purazuma-hi (プラズマ火, plasma fire)." Taiken release an immense amount of a fire-like substance that is of a beautiful white color at Chōzen path ." This substance may look like fire but it cannot be put out with water or lack of oxygen. It will keep devouring everything regardles if it is of the '' '' tangible or intangible world until it is full." " So, you are trying to say I cannot harm it?" Chōzen asked, as he silently chuckled to himself," Arrogance is what you are proving to me. All techniques, no matter how complex have some sort of weakness and it is the opponent's job to find out that weakness." Chōzen told him, as he realised the weakness immediately. But kept silent and went into his Complete Raven Form, silently evading the fire's range as he attempted to formulate a plan. "Hmm stupid little loser you are." Taiken made all the fire return to him and surround his body. "You see this as fire but in fact it isn't fire in any aspect. I combine three methods of my species main powers called Mahō thus creating something entirely new. It not an unstoppable power or something that can never be put however it eats everything it touch whether it be made of matter or reishi. Only by making it eat more than it can handle is how stop it. But why waste throwing it when I can surround myself with it to protect myself. This technique was made of my power thus it cannot harm myself." "You think you are doing a service to the Soul Society, you something that sold yourself for more power. Listen child you may defeat, kill, or do nothing to me but until you have seen and lived through one year of my 8000 then maybe I will listen to you. Infact by your own logic you have violated your third Philosophy as at this time your Reiatsu is greater than mine, and I have not harm you it was you whom cast the first stone without just cause." " I, broke my own philosophy? Impossible. I have become a victim of my own philosophy previously and have faced the consequences. That mistake shall never be repeated. Understand this, my Reiatsu is only higher than yours for the pure reason to show that there is somebody above you. No matter how arrogant I seem, this facade is done to teach people like you a lesson." Chōzen said, as he charged directly for the flames that were surrounding Taiken, he told him." Indeed I have sold myself. But you believe this was voluntary? If so, you are gravely mistaken. Although I am indeed thankful for this power. As now, I have the necessary strength to put someone like you at their rightful place in this endless chain!" Diving into the flames head-first, Chōzen knew the weakness of this power, and increased the output of his power accordingly, causing him to be enveloped in a severely dense black aura, all while in the middle of consuming flames.